Mixed up Feelings
by HookedOnMitchelMusso
Summary: Oz has always acted before thinking, and Gilbert has always followed his orders without hesitation. What if Oz crosses the line and gets hurt by his own lover? He'd sure be determined enough to fix things up with the raven when the moon comes out, before things get worse between them... - FLUFF rated M for Boy x Boy


**Hellow ~ UGHH So I keep with my deep obsession with Ozbert and ajksdhajksdhajksasd -ledies- this is something that randomly came to my mind and bleh I just needed to write it. You can never have enough Ozbert! e_e **

* * *

** Mixed up Feelings ~**

"Why is it so important to change the sheets every 3 days, Gil?" The green-eyed boy asked while he was sitting in the bed.

"Because they get dirty and need to be washed." Gilbert answered, trying to take the sheets off. He turned to look at the blond and send him an indirect stare for him to understand he was interfering.

"Oh, sorry." He replied, realizing he was an obstacle. "Let me help you with that." he stood up and helped him.

"Thank you, though it wasn't necessary."

"Anything for Gil ~"

The raven blushed a bit when Oz smiled at him. They finished taking the old sheets off and then putting in the new ones.

"Done ~" he sang rolling in the bed.

"Well, time to go to sleep then." The man demanded watching at his pocket watch and approaching to the door.

The blond grimaced and frowned at him.

"I'm not tired yet ~"

"It doesn't matter, you've got to sleep."

"What about you?"

"I can't. I've got some archives to check over from Pandora."

"Geez Gil you're always working… You know? I'm not a kid anymore so you shouldn't tell me when to go to sleep ~"

"Even if that's true, you should at least try…"

The blond turned to look at him. He placed his hand on his chin and looked to the ceiling. Then his expression changed radically to a mischievous one and he immediately sat straight in the bed.

"I'll tell you something… come here."

The raven did as he was told and approached to Oz. The blond then patted the bed, indicating Gilbert to sit on it.

"What is it?" Gilbert asked curious.

"Let's play a little game… if I win, I won't go to sleep yet. If you win, I'll do as you told me to. Is that okay?"

"I suppose… what game?"

"It's pretty easy… and this way we'll also find out how tired we're both, okay? First, come closer."

Gilbert sat crossing his legs. He was just a few centimeters apart from Oz.

"Good. Now, this is what we're gonna do. You'll keep your gaze with mine and stay steady. We only have 3 chances to blink. The first one that gets to the fourth chance loses, 'K?"

"Okay."

They turned to look at each other, and started the game. Oz remained steady easily, but it wasn't like that with Gil, considering he was pretty tired from so much work he had done and will have to do later.

A minute passed by, Gilbert had already blinked two times and Oz just once. Then, without realizing it, Oz was approaching closer and closer to the raven. 10 seconds later Gilbert gave the third blink, which meant he needed to remain steady or else he'll lose against Oz. The green-eyed boy slightly smiled when he realized Gilbert was about to lose, but not only that, he noticed how every time he blinked his eyes lids began to fall down.

Oz blinked for the 2th time, and when he realized it, Gilbert's eyes where already closed, his head slowly falling down. Oz didn't say a word. He remained watching Gilbert on that adorable position. He smiled slightly and without thinking, he leaned over kneeling and placed a soft kiss in his lips.

Gilbert reacted immediately and opened his eyes in a rush. After realizing what was happening he detached from the blond.

"W-W-What did you…!" he stuttered nervous.

"You lost ~" he teased him, leaning closer to him again.

Gilbert immediately looked away and stood up, clenching his fists.

"T-That's not the point here! Why did you do that!?"

"What? You were asleep and you looked so adorable I couldn't help it ~" he smiled softly. "But if you still want it I can go to bed now…"

"O-OZ! You shouldn't be… k-kissing me! What's wrong with you!?" he exclaimed, his cheeks turning completely red.

"What's the matter? Don't you…"

"Seriously what were you possibly thinking!?" he yelled.

"Gil, I…"

"Do you notice how wrong this is!? I can't even…" The raven stood up and approached to the door angry.

"Look…" he started, showing his back to Oz, unable to look him at the face. "No matter what, I'll keep on being your loyal servant…" He stated with a curt tone of voice. "Goodnight." He said as he closed the door behind him.

"What is he talking about so suddenly?" Oz thought confused as he covered himself in the blanket and placed his head on the pillow. He turned to look at the ceiling and repeated Gil's name in his head. He closed his eyes and deeply fall asleep.

* * *

The next day, Oz was awakened when a knock was heard on his door. Immediately Gilbert walked in.

"I just wanted to let you know I'm going out with Break for some matters at Pandora." he said, not even turning to look at the kid.

The blond rose from his bed cheerful and approached to the raven. He then smiled and said; "Good mooorning Gil! ~ "

The man remained steady and looking away.

"What are you guys gonna do?" Oz asked, cocking his head to the left. The raven didn't answer and closed the door strongly.

"Gil?" he repeated the man's name confused. What was that? Why was he acting so cold? Was he still mad for what happened yesterday? "It was nothing… he shouldn't be that mad with me… I was just playing around~" he said out loud.

The entire afternoon he remained in the Rainsworth mansion with Alice. They talked, played and took a little nap. At night, Sharon, Break and Gilbert came back. Oz approached to Gil and talked to him about how much fun he had with Alice that day, and he asked him about his day, but Gilbert just patted his hair without looking at him and left to his own room.

Oz began to worry about all this…

* * *

Three more days passed by, Oz and Gilbert remained a little apart. Every time they had to be together or alone (which was pretty awkward) Gilbert avoided any kind of eye-contact with the blonde, and no matter how many excuses Oz put in to start a conversation or getting him to look straight to his eyes, Gil found his own way to answer him curt and look away.

Oz was at his limit. He thought Gil could probably forgive him in a couple of days for how stupid he acted and how much he crossed the line this time, but once he realized it wasn't anything like that, he couldn't handle it. That same day after asking Gilbert for another blanket for his bed (and been treated like a no one again) he wrapped himself on it and lay on his bed, fully covered.

He couldn't contain the tears anymore. He nearly felt the same thing he felt when his father rejected him in front of his own eyes. The pain was awful, he was being rejected _again_ and it was now by the most important person in his life, and for what? For being such a brat and acting before thinking… what could he possibly do now? He surely felt Gilbert hated him, and it didn't matter that he remained being his servant, because that wasn't what he wanted… he just wanted his best friend back.

On the other hand, Gilbert wasn't exactly feeling different like Oz… He was extremely confused, and he didn't understand those weird feelings he was experiencing. Why did that single kiss affected him so much? Did he actually feel anything about it? He wasn't quite sure considering that that never happened to him before, he just knew he was scared, and he couldn't possibly look directly to his master's eyes without having a strange pain in his chest he didn't understand.

_Amazing how life turns out  
the way that it does…  
We end up hurting the worst,  
the only ones we really love…_

The next day at night, after a lot of hard-thinking and not being able to sleep properly the day after, Oz decided to finally fix things up with Gilbert. Why at night? Because Oz knew he couldn't make up an excuse to leave the room and everyone would be sleeping so they couldn't get into a fight from this.

The blond wouldn't forgive himself if their relationship kept the way it was now, mostly because it hurt him to watch Gilbert ignoring and avoiding him…

He gathered enough courage and sighed.

"Gil?" Oz asked as he knocked the door softly. There wasn't any reply. "I'm coming in." Oz adviced, entering the room.

"Oh Gil… I'm glad to find you in your room." He said, walking forward to him. The raven stayed still, just turning to look at him confused.

"You may be wondering why I'm here," he chuckled awkwardly, stroking his hair. "Listen Gil… I'm really really sorry for what I did a few days ago. Believe me when I tell you that I never meant to hurt you in any way…"

"It's fine…" he finally replied, avoiding eye contact; his cheeks suddenly turning red.

"I'm serious," he complained, leaning forward to him and kneeling in order to see his eyes.

"I know you're my servant and that I didn't lose you in that aspect," he continued, "but I feel like I lost you as my friend for what I did… and I rather remain with our friendship than with your services..."

Gil responded to his stare with his own, noticing nothing but concern in his light green eyes, noticing he was sincerely sorry and was just speaking the truth, which made him feel an odd pain in the chest.

The black-haired man looked in another direction; while his cheeks remained red and his heart beating fast; he felt little drops of sweat appearing in his forehead.

"Gil, are you okay?" the blond asked worried, noticing Gil's sudden and unexpected condition.

Gil's hands began to tremble, unable to figure out if it was thanks to his anxiety or his nerves for having Oz so close to him and receiving that mortal gaze of his that wouldn't tear apart.

The black-haired man didn't reply and kept his look away, starting to breathe heavily.

"A fever perhaps?" he asked with a gentle voice and keeping his concerned look. He approached closer to him, basically in between his legs; considering he was still kneeling down. He then removed his black bangs that covered his forehead and placed his hand instead.

"Hmm it seems that you don't have a fever, though you look pretty pale… are you feeling alright, Gil?" he asked, now placing his hand on his cheek.

Gil finally gathered courage to meet his gaze with Oz's, and it was there when he felt another pain in his chest, making him close his eyes abruptly; this one was different from the first one, it was _stronger_.

"I'm actually… feeling weird…"

"What is it?" he noticed he suddenly touched his torso.

"In your chest? May I?" he asked before tearing it apart. Gil just nodded, removing his hand so Oz could put his on his shirt. He opened it slowly, leaving in light the scar that's been there since the whole incident happened ten years ago. Oz frowned a bit for the bitter memory, but kept going and placed his hand on his chest.

Gilbert's heart pounded wildly in his chest second by second, just by the single fact of being touched by Oz.

"Gil, your heart's beating in such a quick velocity…" he stated turning to look at him concerned. Gil kept avoiding his gaze.

Oz looked at him carefully, considering he didn't say anything but remained still and blushed, keeping his look down and covering his face with his bangs.

"Gil?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. He didn't answer.

"You see," he started, removing his hand from his chest and sitting beside him on the bed, "I'm not a doctor, but I think I know what's happening to you…"

Gil turned to look at him again. "What do you mean?"

"The reason of your pain in your chest… it's completely normal you know? Because it has happened to me before too…"

Gil remained with his confused stare. Oz then sighed.

"You're slow with these things aren't you? Let me try something, okay? If you don't want it, don't hesitate and move apart. I wouldn't want to get myself into more troubles with you…" Gil just nodded.

Oz then demanded him to sit straight in the bed, so they could face each other directly. Once Gil and Oz sat in the middle of the bed in that position the blond continued;

"Ready?" he asked even though Gil kept confused. He just nodded.

Oz then leaned closer to Gil, supporting himself with his knees in the bed. He then placed a hand on the raven's cheek and slowly closed his eyes, ending with a soft yet warm kiss.

Gilbert's eyes remained widened due to the impression, but he wasn't scared anymore, not like the first time this happened... His pupil immediately expanded, but it slowly returned to its normal state as he closed his eyes softly and sustained Oz's back with an arm unwittingly, approaching him closer to his lips. It was Oz's turn to get impressed, but he didn't remain behind and instinctively surrounded Gil's neck with his arms.

After a couple of seconds, they detached.

"How do you feel now?" he asked, smiling mischievously.

The black-haired man turned to look directly to the boy's big green orbs, and it was then when the answer revealed itself within his eyes.

Gilbert finally realized what was happening to him lately; it wasn't an odd sickness or a random heart-attack, it was just his heart trying to show him the truth he was yet unable to see himself. He loved Oz, not like a servant to master love or a best friend's love, not even a love between brothers; this one was harder, meaningful and unique.

He knew it now, he had always loved him, though he never noticed it before considering his concern for having him back the past 10 years was bigger than that at the moment. His cheeks turned to a redder color and he leaned down his head embarrassed.

Oz smiled and stroked his hair softly.

"It's okay… you don't have to say anything. You just showed me your answer."

Gil turned to look at him, still blushed.

"I'm sorry."

Oz grinned tenderly at him, leaning over to hug him tight.

Gil felt his chest warm, and a smile sprang on his lips, as he embraced the kid as strong as he could. He never felt like this before, this was something new for Gilbert, though he didn't care, he just knew he didn't want to let go off him.

Then they detached.

"Why did you freak out so much for a kiss? Is it because we're both men? The age difference? Perhaps the master-servant relationship we're in?"

"No... nothing like that." He finally spoke, "It's just that… I'd never been actually kissed by anyone before…it just took me by surprise…"

Oz eyes widened. Was he being serious? Gilbert was such an amazing and great-looking guy, how come he never had a girlfriend or something like that?

"You never kissed anyone in these past 10 years? Why?" he asked, titling his head slightly to the left.

"Well… I never had time to date anyone, not that I wanted to. I was too busy trying to find a way to get you out of the Abyss. Why would I lose that precious time doing that?"

Oz eyes kept wide-opened. Gilbert turned his view away, trying to avoid eye contact with the blond due to his embarrassment and his now redder cheeks.

"Gil…" he said grabbing him by his coat, "do you think I'll let you go after listening to that?" Gil remained steady.

"Look at me." He demanded. The blond then grabbed Gil's chin and turned to look at his golden irises.

He placed his arms around his neck and kissed him again; leaning forward, making Gil's balance lose and ended up laying down the bed, Oz above him.

_I wanna be your last - first kiss  
that you'll ever have….  
I wanna be your last – first love…  
'Til you're lying here beside me with arms and eyes open wide…  
I wanna be your last – first kiss… for all time  
_

A few seconds passed by, and they slowly began to detach. After that, Oz cuddled on Gil's chest.

"I'm sorry once again for everything that happened these days… I never meant to make you feel awkward…"

"I'm sorry for acting so cold with you, I was really confused and scared… but I mostly apologize for not realizing my feelings for you all these years…"

"Hey, it's okay Gil. They were hidden, that's all."

They remained quiet for a while

"Can I ask you something?" Gil said, breaking the silence. Oz nodded.

"You said you've felt the pain in the chest before, is it because of your illegal contract in your chest?" he asked concerned.

Oz turned to look at him and then chuckled.

"No you silly Gilbert," he replied still smiling, "I felt it when I first kissed you."

Gilbert's eyes widened.

"R-really?" he stuttered blushing.

"Of course… I've always felt like that for you, sorry if I sometimes act like I don't care for you, but I really do…"

Gilbert's cheeks remained red. He was speechless. Oz grinned and turned to look at him. They were so close to each other they could felt their own breathing. Oz then approached to Gil's forehead and placed a soft and sweet kiss on it. Gilbert's cheeks turn redder. The blond then cuddled on his chest and grabbed his hand tightly, smiling mischievously. Immediately he leaned over to Gil's ear and whispered:

"I love you…"

Gil's eyes widened, as he turn to look at the boy who already fell asleep leaning on his shoulder. It was obvious he'd fall asleep, considering he couldn't sleep last night due to his concern about the situation he was having with his servant. The little blond looked so cute, so vulnerable. The black-haired man then realized a small tear fall down his cheek, and a huge smile painted his face. He then stroked his hair and murmured:

"So do I." softly, as he fall asleep leaning his head on Oz's and holding his hips gently.

_I wanna break every clock  
The hands of time could never move again  
We could stay in this moment  
for the rest of our lives_

* * *

**Yess song used; Inevitable by Anberlin asjkdhasjkdhajksdhasjkdh loved it e_e and I think it fit this fanfic so, I hope you enjoyed the fluff **


End file.
